The Forsaken Death Eater
by Sarapha
Summary: What is life for a Death Eater on the run after Voldemort falls? A collection of one-shots to showcase the gritty life of a man who has no future.
1. Prologue

AN: Dominic is a Death Eater character that I play on my RPG. Within this story are one-shots of his life, little snippets of his mental breakdowns. The first chapter here is the information on the character.

Dominic Pzatt and his wife Evette were Death Eaters in Voldemort's second rise to power. He and his wife married young and were so in love. Their love only came second to their devotion to Voldemort. In an altercation with Aurors shortly after the fall of Voldemort, Dominic lost Evette, and was sentenced to Azkaban. His mind snapped at the death of his wife, and he was driven absolutely insane by the Dementors. A few years after being imprisoned, there was a break-out at Azkaban, and he escaped, acquired a wand, and went to exact revenge for his wife's death. Upon leaving Azkaban, he discovered that his moments of clarity are brief, and that he is plagued with hallucinations of his wife, that send him on an uncontrollable rage.


	2. Blending with the Crowd

Things were quiet around town... Too quiet. Dominic had arrived there recently, jumping town to town to avoid being captured by the Aurors and whoever else was after him. Dominic wasn't afraid of them. He wasn't moving out of fear, but out of choice. While Azkaban really didn't seem to be somewhere that he would be comfortable, the fact remained that he simply liked his freedom. So much so, that he refused to skitter away like a rodent, hiding in the shadows, and praying that they did not find him. No, the man was very much free as he strolled through the streets. The sidewalk was clear of people, as though this part of town didn't see much traffic. There were boarded up shops, shoe departments. The glass was filthy from where Dominic was able to see. At least the day was warm and nice. The man was about to turn and head back to the house that he was presently residing, but then... He saw her.

Behind the glass of the place across the street, in a flowing white gown... His beloved wife. He hands pressed against the glass, she was calling out to him. He had to help her! Dominic had hardly the moment to inhale before he was across the street, and the glass shattered before him. His beloved Evette dropped into his arms. For a moment, he thought she had passed out, his grateful bride. However, that was not true, as a single dot of red appeared on the stomach of her gown, and grew by the second. His wife! " **Evette!** " Dominic screamed. His precious Evette! Someone had hurt her! Dominic burst through the doors of the department store, his bride in his arms. All at once, though, he was in St. Mungos. He knew that it was somewhere around there, and lucky it was. " **PLEASE! You must help me!** " Dominic screamed. The waiting room was full of people, but they would have to wait. His wife, his world, she was dying! " **DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!** " Dominic bellowed to the crowded room. His wife felt limp in his arms. She was dying. " **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Dominic rushed to the receptionist, clutching his wife to him for dear life. " **Why are you people just standing there!? Do something!** " Dominic was frantic, but no one seemed to see the situation as seriously as it was. They all eyed his wife as though the place were commanded by appointment, and that anyone without a pre-arranged meeting time was scum. Was this not a hospital? Dominic gaped at all of them. Everyone seemed frozen in their spot. Were they not trained to handle emergencies? Just before Dominic could bellow another demand, a timid worker approached him. In a whispered voice, the woman attempted to tell him that his wife was not his wife. How dare she! But, as Dominic looked back to his wife's loving face... A stuffed face of a mannequin... The plastic and cloth body fell to the floor with a clatter. Dominic stared down at it. There must have been some trickery at play. Maybe someone there had switched the dummy with his wife. Dominic's heart hammered. Everyone was looking at him. The man had to get out of there. However, it seemed apparent who he was, and security started in on him.

" **Not this time!** " Dominic screamed. He cast one furtive look to the dummy on the floor before his wand was drawn. Spell after spell was shot at the security, they wouldn't take him alive!


	3. Chapter 3

Dominic had been keeping a low profile since the Gringotts incident. He no longer had a wand, so everything was now so much more cumbersome than it needed to be. Immediately after escaping from the Aurors, Dom found himself in Knockturn alley. There was what looked like an apartment complex, long forgotten, that he had hid out in. The place was in shambles, with the roof caved in on one side. It was two story, though, with a tiny basement room that he was currently hiding out in. There was no water or anything that may support life, which would have been no problem when he had his wand. Fresh water and fire for heat were pretty simple then, but without a wand, each aspect of survival was challenging. Still, it was what he had to do. The man was looking quite haggard lately due to undernourishment. After the hunger in his stomach was too much to bear any longer, Dom emerged from his spot. His face was full of a thick beard, and the exposed skin was covered in dirt and grime.

The man moved quickly between alleys in the area, following his nose like a rat. It picked up on a scent that nearly dehydrated himself from increased drool. The place looked to be some sort of eatery, though the man knew he wasn't able to go inside. Even if he had a few Knuts to his name, he would not be able to evade the Aurors. Stealing food was not an option, as he would be unable to defend himself if attacked. Instead, Dom ventured to the back. Hopefully, there would be a rubbish bin or something to the extent that food could be found in. He remembered his travels through the Muggle world, and the hearty food found in metal containers outside of restaurants and houses. However, this did not seem to be true in the Magical world, as it was full of people who simply vanished away their trash. His stomach gave a violent growl.

He was just about to depart the area when, at last, salvation! Behind the eatery, a stray cat seemed to frequent, because a worker opened the door, clicked their tongue as though summoning the beast, and laid out a dish. There was no cat in sight, Dom waited until the door was closed before whisking away the dish. Scraps, undoubtedly, from the tables within. Dom did not judge the morsels. There was still enough meat on the bones of the fish to scour, the vegetables were soggy and mushed beyond recognition in the sludge that was once broth. He was sure that the bits of meat attached to the gristle were beef, possibly a soup at one point. Hunks of bread were indiscernible from the potatoes, as they retained the same consistency. All of it was scooped with his bare hands into his mouth, bones and all. He was animalistic in his appearance, shoveling scrap food into his mouth while crouched before a dish. In less time than it took to lay the dish out, it was entirely cleaned of food, including being licked clean. The meal was satisfying, for what it was.


End file.
